Many devices, such as flashlights, have mechanical switches for selectively connecting an input contact, such as a battery, to an output contact to establish a conductive path and provide power to an output device. Some devices include multiple switches, each one independently coupling a separate input to a separate output. For example, some flashlights have multiple bulbs that may be switched on and off. However, these flashlights require a separate switch to couple each bulb to the battery.
Some switches couple a single input to multiple outputs, however, these switches toggle through a plurality of states, and each output cannot be selected independently.